Your First Kiss!
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Kedatangan mantan pacar Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu berat kepada suaminya, apalagi setelah mendengar tentang ciuman pertama.


**Summary : **Kedatangan mantan pacar Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu berat kepada suaminya, apalagi setelah mendengar tentang ciuman pertama.

**Sasusaku**

**Romance/Family/Humor*?*  
><strong>

Di sebuah ruang santai keluarga Uchiha…

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun~" ujar seorang gadis—ah tidak, wanita berambut warna merah muda sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Sang suami yang dipanggil bernama Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar kegiatan istrinya itu, kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah televisi.

"Heuuu!" kata wanita tadi karena merasa tak diperhatikan oleh suaminya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan kesal, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya ke pangkuan suaminya, membuat Uchiha Sasuke—nama pria itu terkejut.

"Hei! Apa yang—"

"Habis kau tidak mau mendengarkanku!" ucap wanita itu, masih mendudukan dirinya yang tentu menghalangi pandangan suaminya dari televisi. Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menggerutu kecil. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hn! Sekarang menyingkir—"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau ya tidak mau!" kata wanita itu sambil menggeleng. Sasuke menghela napasnya bosan. Agaknya harus mengalah –lagi- kepada sang istri yang beberapa minggu lalu menyatakan kalau wanita itu hamil. Mau tak mau Sasuke lebih banyak mengalah dan menuruti keinginan sang istri atau istrinya itu marah besar, dan yang lebih buruk, ia mendapat amukan dari Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya serta ibu mertuanya.

"Hn, sesukamulah," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, membiarkan Sakura yang masih dengan wajah (sok) tanpa dosa menduduki pangkuannya. Toh, pada akhirnya ia juga melingkarkan tangannya ke perut wanita itu, memeluknya dari belakang.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

**TING TONG…**

Bel pintu kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, membuat pasangan suami istri itu menoleh bersama ke arah pintu utama.

**TING TONG!**

"Ck. Hn," kata Sasuke sebal. "Sakura, buka pintunya!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja, Sasuke-kun!" katanya tak mau kalah. Sasuke menghela napas—lagi.

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Sakura mendengus.

"Iya iya. Aku saja!" ucapnya dengan wajah ditekuk, membuat Sasuke menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedang ngambek itu. Dengan langkah pertama yang dihentakkan dengan keras, ia menuju ke arah pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Hai Sasu—Eh?" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata—si pemencet bel dengan raut wajah bingung. Hal yang sama terjadi kepada Sakura.

"Anoo… Mencari siapa ya?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot, kemudian matanya melirik pada layar Hp yang digenggamnya dengan serius. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Sakura.

"Ah, gomen. Ini benar rumahnya Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu memastikan. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, benar. Err… Anda ini—"

"Siapa, Sakura?" suara laki-laki menyeruak ke dalam pendengaran kedua wanita yang sedang berhadap-hadapan itu. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"AH! SASUKE-KUN APA KABAR?" ucap—ah tidak, jerit wanita berambut merah itu senang. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke erat. Sasuke menerimanya.

"Karin! Ada apa?" tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanita di depannya sambil membalas jabatannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke menoleh cepat saat menyadari keberadaan istrinya yang sempat dilupakan.

"Sakura! Ini teman SMAku, Karin. Dia—ah, ayo masuk dulu," kata Sasuke mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Sakura hanya melongo melihatnya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Ini, silakan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada tamunya setelah ia meletakkan beberapa gelas dan makanan kecil di meja tamu. Karin, wanita itu tersenyum membalasnya. Sakura lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu duduk di hadapan Karin.

"Ne, jadi benar ini istrimu, Sasuke-kun? Cantik sekali," kata Karin sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura yang membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu tersipu.

"Aku pikir kau masih melanjang semenjak kita putus. Hahaha. Ah gomen, kenalkan. Aku Karin," wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, menjabat tangannya.

"Sakura," ujar Sakura sambil berpikir. _Putus?_

"Karin ini, teman SMAku dulu, termasuk mantan pacarku," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura mematung sejenak.

"Ah? Mantan pacar?" tanyanya menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Ya… Kami pacaran selama kurang lebih sebelas bulan. Sayang sekali putus padahal sebentar lagi satu tahun. Hahaha," kata Karin kemudian tertawa. Sakura memaksakan dirinya tertawa mendengar penuturan Karin. Ah? Sebelas bulan? Apa mereka… Urgh, sudahlah.

"Ne, benarkah? Kelas berapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Karin meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Hm… Pertengahan kelas sebelas sampai kelas dua belas," katanya. Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga segera terlarut dalam cerita-cerita yang mereka punya, meskipun obrolan itu lebih didominasi oleh Karin dan Sasuke.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku harus—" tanpa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Dia sedang hamil," jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh khawatir kepada Sakura.

.

"—ciuman pertama—" sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar Karin mengatakan hal yang membuat telinganya memanas. Kemudian ia mendengar Karin tertawa.

"Bagaimana rasanya menurutmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Karin yang asyik bercengkerama kelihatannya tentang ciuman pertama. Dan… ah, rupanya Sakura bukan yang pertama, ya…

"Eh? Ada Sakura-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Karin menatap Sakura penuh kekhawatiran. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sering mual," katanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah suaminya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menoleh. Mencari kesempatan dengan mantan pacarmu, eh? Namun akhirnya, karena merasa kesal mendengar obrolan-obrolan tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan Karin, masa SMA, MASA PACARAN dan blablabla, membuat wanita itu dengan nada biasa yang sangat dipaksakan pamit untuk istirahat.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kepalaku sangat pusing," ucap Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya. Karin menoleh.

"Ah, iya. Istirahat saja, Sakura-san, jaga kesehatanmu di masa kehamilan," ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju ke tangga, menaikinya dan memasuki kamarnya dan Sasuke di lantai dua.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sambil menyalakan lampu kamarnya yang gelap. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ia baru selesai 'temu kangen' dengan sahabat sekaligus mantan pacarnya, Karin. Terlihat selimut tampak menggelembung.

"Sakura, kau sudah makan? Tadi aku sudah membelikan makanan buatmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya itu. Terlihat Sakura sedang meringkuk di dalamnya. Akan tetapi tetap diam tatkala suaminya memanggilnya kedua kali, meskipun sudah menggoncangkan tubuhnya juga.

"Hei, ayo makan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Akhirnya membuat Sakura bangkit juga untuk duduk.

"Hmph! Tidak mau!" ujar wanita itu manja. Ia membuang wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Hah! Kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau makan, bayimu bisa sakit," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menggeram sebentar mendengarnya. Kenapa bayinya? Masa Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya juga! Menyebalkan!

"Tidak mau!" ucap Sakura tetap kukuh. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu akan kusuapi," katanya sambil bergegas untuk pergi mengambil makanan.

"Tidak usah!" jerit Sakura. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Tch! Lalu kau mau apaaaaaa?" tanyanya dengan nada ditekan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku! Pergi sana sama mantan pacarmu!" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengusir. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dia sudah pulang, Sakura," ucapnya mencoba lembut. Yeah, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang mengalah pada Sakura dan itu membuatnya terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersamanya?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah ditekuk. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Rumahku disini dan sekarang aku bersama istriku yang aku cin—"

"Gombal! Asik ya bercengkerama dengan sang mantaaaan," sindir Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Eh tunggu! Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Hn, biar aku tebak. Kau cemburu!" tuduh Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sakura di hadapannya yang langsung membuang muka.

"Siapa yang cemb—"

"Hn," potong Sasuke. Dengan iseng ia menowel dagu istrinya. Sakura mendelik jijik.

"Sasuke! Genit menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai. Menggoda istrinya sangat menyenangkan. Dan yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak suka ia bersikap genit seperti itu. Kecuali—kalau ia bersikap mesum. Eh? Apa tadi? Bohong, bohong! Err… Lupakan!

"Hn, dia mantan pacarku. Dan aku sekarang suamimu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap istrinya yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak ada!" ketus.

"Jawab!" paksa.

"Huuuh! Iya, kau terlihat akrab dengannya! Aku tidak suka!" Sakura menuding suaminya sambil mendongak—ia masih duduk di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Kami hanya ngobrol sebagai teman. Lagipula… ia kesini untuk mengundangku—maksudku kita ke pesta pernikahannya minggu depan!" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi bosan. Sakura mendongak, mengamati wajah suaminya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan –Dasar-Menyebalkan-. Sakura nyengir. Kemudian berdiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan," ucapnya dengan riang. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya ke depan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia tentu tahu maksud Sakura. Dengan sigap ia berjongkok di depan Sakura, mempersilakan tuan putrinya yang sangat manja itu naik ke punggungnya.

**(_ _')zzZZ**

"Umm," Sakura mengunyah makanannya yang disuapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura membuka percakapan. Sasuke mendengus.

"Makan dulu!" ujarnya sambil mengambil nasi dengan sendok, kembali menyuapkannya kepada Sakura, meskipun hasil suapan sebelumnya belum selesai tertelan. Dengan terpaksa Sakura menuruti perkataan suaminya itu. Dengan cepat dikunyahnya makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura setelah makanan di mulutnya habis tertelan.

"Hn?" Tanya pria itu, berniat mengambil makanan kembali tapi dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku ingin tanya pada Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Kalau boleh tau. Ciuman pertama Sasuke-kun itu dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian menunduk, rasanya tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tak ada tanggapan, membuat wanita berambut pink itu mendongak dan hatinya mencelos saat melihat goresan berwarna merah di pipi putih Sasuke. Beberapa spekulasi berputar di otaknya.

"Dengan Karin ya? Karin itu pacarmu yang keberapa? Kalau aku yang keberapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencengkeram ujung lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

"Yang pertama, kau yang kedua," jawabnya. Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Lalu Sasuke-kun sudah ngapain aja dengan Karin?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, pria dengan rambut pantat ayam itu malah balik bertanya.

"Ingin tahu! Cepat katakan!" perintah wanita itu dengan ketus.

"Ciuman pertamamu dengan Karin ya?" ujar Sakura. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin mendapatkan yang pertama dari Sasuke. Apapun itu.

"Bukan!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mencium Karin?"

"Hn," jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu.

"Sudah? Eh tunggu! Kau bilang sudah mencium Karin, kau bohong padaku! Berarti ciuman pertamamu dengannya kan? Pacarmu cuma aku dan Karin!" tuduh Sakura dengan wajah hampir menangis. Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Kemudian kembali semburat pink muncul di pipinya samar-samar.

"Dengan ibuku! Ciuman pertamaku dengan ibuku!" jawab Sasuke sebal. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Selain ibumu! Keluargamu! Ciuman pertamamu dengan Karin kan?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"BUKAN!" jawab Sasuke kukuh. "Kenapa sih bertanya seperti itu! Lagipula kalaupun mencium Karin, aku hanya mencium dahi dan pipinya itu saja!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada naik. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu dengan siapa?" tanyanya gusar.

"Bukan siapapun!" kata Sasuke ketus, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran dan cemburu.

"Karin?"

"Bukan!"

"Karin?"

"Bukan, Sakura!"

"KARIN!"

"BUKAN!"

"LALU DENGAN SIAPAAAAAA?"

"NARUTO!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya dengan berteriak sebal. Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"HAH? Kau gay!" teriaknya sambil menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Bukan, baka!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mencium Naruto! Ugh, jangan-jangan kau ini gay yang menyamar dengan menikahi aku supaya jati dirimu tidak diketahui. Ayoh ngaku!" tuduh Sakura sambil menjauh. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hentikan menonton sinetron. Aku. Bukan. Gay!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak! Kau pasti gay! Tega sekali!" ucap Sakura masih menuding Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalau aku gay, bagaimana bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu di perutmu itu bisa ada!" ucap Sasuke marah. Goresan merah samar Nampak di pipi Sakura.

"Lagipula, itu karena insiden menyebalkan, Sakura! Karena dia jatuh!"

"Hehehe, benar juga ya. Begitu ya," Sakura nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sini makan lagi," suruh Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh dengan nasi ke mulut Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Sakura. Ia tersenyum. Sasuke sangat memperhatikannya.

**OWARI**

**(_ _')zzZZ **: Gomen, ini sangat pendek. Saya hanya kepikiran sepintas saja langsung diketik. Sepertinya inti ceritanya aneh. Err… Gitu deh. Gomen kalau jelek. #kabur. Kalau tidak berkenan boleh kok saya hapus lagi. ^^

Review?


End file.
